


Hidden Power

by chocomilks



Category: NCT (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Episodic Chapters, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, jeno doesnt like battling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomilks/pseuds/chocomilks
Summary: The world of Pokemon, a world full of mystery, wonders, and adventures. Everyone yearns to be a Pokemon Trainer at one point or the other... or at least, everyone who isn't Lee Jeno.





	1. one.

Pokemon.  
Better known as humanity’s best friends. These creatures could bring joy to the oldest of men, to the youngest of women, not to mention all those in between. The world of Pokémon is vast and grand, there’s much that isn’t known about these creatures, yet we know for sure that they’re here to give love and company to those who need it. They’re here to accompany us on our journeys, big or small.

It started with one task, and then another, and then another. Soon enough, Jeno found himself with a page’s worth of tasks that the nurses had wanted him to handle as they care for the Pokemon coming in and out of the center. He didn’t complain, obviously. Truth be told he really didn’t mind it, these things were to be expected when you’re an unofficial (but completely valid) nurse’s assistant. 

Jeno clutched the note tightly, rereading his first few tasks just to be sure he’s doing it right.  
“Hm… grab some bags of pokemon food, extra blankets, basic potions, get materials for poffins, and pick some berries…” He mumbled to himself, putting his fist against his lips and gnawing gently. A habit of his that he’s had since he was younger. Jeno tucked the small sheet into his pocket and adjusted his hoodie strings before finding the store’s entrance and walking in. His nose took in the scent of some trainer’s Koffing and he nearly gagged before getting a hold of himself and searching across the shelves for what he needed. 

“Okay, that should be everything.” He nods to himself, heading up to the register to see the man smiling warmly at him.  
“Jeno? It’s nice to see you again! What’d the nurses put you up today?”  
“Oh, just a few errands, nothing too different.”  
“I’ve been meaning to tell you, we have a sale on Pokeballs! I’m sure a young trainer could use some?”  
“I— uh, yeah.” He started sweating, taking some bags from the man and shrugging. “I’m not much of a trainer, actually. I don’t own any Pokemon, I just help take care of other people’s?”  
“That’s what all kids say when they start off,” The man merely shrugged him off, bagging the rest of his purchases before handing it to him. “I’m sure you’ll decide on being a trainer sooner or later, you just need to find the right Pokemon!”  
“Sir, I really don’t think I’ll—”  
“Have a good day, Jeno!” 

Jeno blinked, a bit startled at how he got cut off and waved aside just like that but he doesn’t think much of it when he noticed the line slowly building up behind him, causing embarrassment to show its pretty pink hue. 

As he made his way out of the shop and toward the forest to pick some Sitrus and Oran berries, he overhears a weak call and notices a strangely shaped tail peeking out behind a few bushes. Jeno found himself leaning closer towards the figure until it jumps at him, a shrill shriek ripping through his chest as he fell onto his ass. The tail coming at him in a Double-Slap attack.  
“Ow! Ow ow ow ow!” He hissed, a frown evident on his face as he grabs the creature and holds it as far away from himself as he can. His eyes are screwed shut and once they open and his vision clears, in his arms is a beaten up looking Skitty. Its small teeth are bared as it hisses back at Jeno, causing him to drop it in fear and dig through his bag in hopes of some sort of solution. He pulled out a plump Sitrus Berry that he had picked beforehand and rolls it toward the distressed creature as a sort of peace offering.

“Skitty! Skit!” It mewled as it sniffed at the fruit warily before taking a bite. Jeno noted how its demeanor change is nearly instant, its face brightening as it munches happily. The boy pulled himself up and brushed himself off before backing away from it slowly and as quietly as he could. Once he got a safe enough distance, he walked normally in order to attract as little attention as possible, and eventually, he ran. Jeno’s grip on the bag is tight and he’s sure his palms are sweating as he looks behind him. He makes his way back to the Pokemon Center and he’s nearly there when he’s sent back into the ground, face flat. 

“Vulpix—!” A small cry of a Pokemon is heard as he picked himself up yet once again, his hands rubbing at his nose as he rapidly scrambled to his feet and apologizes to the small fox Pokemon in front of him.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to! I really didn’t! I feel really bad, here I have some extra berries that I could give you? Nurse Joy might get a little mad but I can make it up to her later or pick some more—”

“You could make it up to me with a battle!” 

Jeno has to check himself once, maybe twice when he hears that voice. Pokemon can’t talk, but he swears this one just did. Isn’t that against some kind of force of nature? Maybe it’s from falling twice today. Yeah, that’s probably it. Or maybe not!

“Uh, hello? Are you listening to me? Why are you staring at my Vulpix like that?” A boy with purple-red hair (and an attitude apparently) crouched down in front of Jeno with a huff. “I’m quite literally talking to you, I’d appreciate it if you could look at me at the very least, considering you knocked over my Vulpix.” The boy’s frown deepened and Jeno couldn’t help the way his palms started sweating. When the boy (who has got to be a trainer, considering his attitude) realized he wasn’t gonna get an answer from Jeno anytime soon, he simply huffed again and watched as he ran off with his bag in tow. 

“What’s up with that kid?” Donghyuck wonders, watching the quiet, sweaty boy run off with his Skitty following him. “He didn’t even apologize to you, Pixie.” He complained, a pout on his face before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the Pokemon Center.


	2. two.

_ “Donghyuck! Come here!” _

 

_ A young boy at the age of 10 scampered down the hall of his best friend’s house before sliding in his socks next to him. Skidding to a stop, he laid on the floor of the home only second to his own with a newfound curiosity about what the boy might’ve called him over for. _

 

_ “Woah…” Donghyuck gapes, watching the egg sit in the incubator with amazed eyes. “Do you know what’s in it, Mark?” He asks, turning his head over to glance at the elder, astonishment in his eyes as he listened to Mark explain. _

 

_ “Well… judging by the pattern, I think it’s a fire type. I don’t think I can tell much else though.” Mark’s eyebrows furrowed as he focused on the curls of the eggshell. “It’s really pretty though, you have to admit.” Dragging his finger along the glass of the incubator, Mark continued. “Do you know whether you want to be a trainer or not, Hyuck?”  _

 

_ “I don’t think I want to, but I don’t know. Do you, Mark?” _

 

_ “Yeah! I know everyone says they want to be the best trainer ever, but I  _ really _ want to! I’ll be the champion of every region one day…” He exclaimed, hope filling his every word. Donghyuck found himself grinning along with Mark, hyping him up as he spoke of his big dreams. “You know, Hyuck… I know my mom brought the egg for me to raise, but I think—” He cut himself off before glancing around and lowering his voice. “I think I want  _ you  _ to have it. Since, after all… I’m starting my journey soon and I don’t want to leave it all alone, but I also can’t take it with me, you know how clumsy I am! What if I… you know…?” _

 

_ Donghyuck nodded, figuring out what he was hinting at rather easily. He noticed the gloss of his best friend’s eyes right off the bat and pushed his glasses up to wipe at his tears with his sleeve.  _

_ “Are you  _ sure  _ you’re not gonna take the egg when you leave next month?” _

_ “Absolutely sure! Plus, if you have the egg and it hatches soon, you’ll have someone to play with while I’m gone!” Mark’s smile is brighter than the sun and Donghyuck couldn’t be prouder of his best friend. After all, he’s going out to train in Kalos! Where he was born and raised until him and his mom moved to Kanto.  _

 

_ Hyuck knew better than to think that this journey was just to train when his dad was the current champion over there, but he also knew better than to bring it up to Mark. Either way, despite how excited he was for Mark to finally start his journey… He knew he’d probably lose contact with his friend, he couldn’t help but be scared. _

 

_ “You know I’ll miss you, right?” _

 

_ “Of course I do!” _

 

_ Donghyuck knew a lot of things, and he knew Mark wouldn’t lie to him. _

 

_ “Wait, look! It’s hatching!” Mark got up and onto his feet to run over to his mom. “Stay there and watch, Hyuck! I’ll go get my mom!” _

 

_ Donghyuck nodded but kept his gaze on the egg behind the glass. He then decided that maybe the egg would be sad if it hatched alone in there, so he took the top off of the incubator and pulled it out gently. He made sure to be as careful as he could and he couldn’t help how his eyes watered as a new Pokemon was about to be brought into the world. Not just any Pokemon at that, but his very own. He watched as the eggshell started to crack and glow, breaking the design he admired only a few minutes before. As uncomfortable as he felt with the feeling of slight moving within. The warmth of the egg was definitely a kind he’s never felt even during the hottest of summer days. Donghyuck watched with awe as the pieces fell to ground and the light grew difficult to look at. _

 

_ “Vulpix!” _

 

_ And there it was, a newborn Pokemon. Donghyuck stared it down, taking in every detail. From the soft red fur to the curl of its single white tail. The small tuft on the top of its head. He let his tears fall and started to panic when they fell onto the baby Vulpix’s head but soon calmed down as it shook them off. _

 

_ “You’re so cute…” He giggled, wiping at his tears.. Donghyuck cooed and pet along the back of its ears before getting startled by Mark’s voice. _

 

_ “Aw, Hyuck… are you crying?” _

 

_ “No!” _

 

_ “You  _ are _!” The older of the two teased, walking up behind him and resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “Bring it to mom, she’ll tell you whether it’s a boy or a girl!” He adds, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair despite his protests. When Vulpix noticed Donghyuck getting upset over his hair, it barked back at Mark, earning a laugh from him.  _

 

_ “C’mon, mom can tell you if your new buddy’s a boy or a girl.” Mark said, standing to his full height then brushing off his knees, nudging his best friend with his foot. Donghyuck gently places his Vulpix on the floor and runs off to find Ms. Lee, with his new Pokemon following him right at the heel. _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ A month passed faster than Donghyuck would like and now he’s standing outside of Vermillion City’s harbor with his best friend, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Mark could feel Donghyuck’s tears wetting his shirt and he couldn’t care less because he’s struggling to hold his own tears back. _

 

_ They stand there, holding each other close, hands gripping at the backs of their clothes. They didn’t speak and they didn’t move. There wasn’t anything  _ to  _ say yet. All they felt was the presence of the other and that’s what mattered. Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee, the most dynamic of duos and the best of friends. Of course, Donghyuck wasn’t going to let their friendship die just because of some distance. That’d be the biggest crime to happen on this damn planet if he did. Mark can see how concerned Vulpix is from the corner of his eye, and he feels a bit more happy to see her, knowing that Hyuck has been taking good care of her and vice versa. Her singular white tail has split into six beautifully curled tails, each a bright shade of orange, showing how much love she’s been getting from Donghyuck. _

 

_ When the ship’s horn blew, they finally let go. Wearing a shaky smile like armor, Mark wiped away the tears gracing Donghyuck’s face before Donghyuck punched his chest in retaliation.  _

 

_ “At least I’m not the only one crying this time,” He laughed, his finger pointing at the trails falling from Mark’s eyes. “You usually make fun of me for crying so much but look at you now.” Donghyuck joked despite how conflicted he felt. If he was being honest, he just wanted Mark to smile with him. After all, it’s his big day. He shouldn’t have been lamenting over Donghyuck, he’s honored that he has this effect on him though. _

 

_ “I wouldn’t be crying if you weren’t.” _

 

_ “Yeah sure, whatever you say. Now get on that boat, the sailor looks ready to beat us both up for holding everyone up.” Donghyuck pushed Mark slightly, taking one last eyeful of him. He’s happy for him. That’s something he’s sure of now. He’s also sure that he’ll go on his own journey one day, maybe not right away though.  _

 

_ Mark nodded, holding a hand out for Donghyuck to shake and he took it eagerly, firmly gripping it and giving it one last heartful jerk. _

 

_ “I’ll see you soon, alright?” _

 

_ “Obviously,” Donghyuck answered, letting go of Mark for the last time, “Be safe, okay? Make sure to call your mom and I from time to time, she’d kill me if I don’t remind you.” _

 

_ “Of course.” _

 

_ “Now go, the boat really is about to leave without you.” _

 

_ And off Mark goes, towards a new journey with his best friend waving him off. Donghyuck knew a lot and he knew Mark was going to make it on his own, and he was going to support him the whole way. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hehe <3  
> follow my twitter @jenonations


End file.
